Harry Potter and the yule ball diaster
by ammin0
Summary: Harry and Hermione fic. Set in 7th year. ^_^


Harry Potter and the Yule Ball Disaster

This is mine.

Would you like to see my doll forms? Click here

Chapter 1

Harry couldn't believe that it was his 6th year already. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with his best friends Ronald (Ron) Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had all grown. Hermione still her cocky self, Ron still a twit and Harry still brave. Ron still had trouble making a wand last more than a year since the little escapade in 2nd year. Hermione was still as good with potions and her work as the 'thing' in 2nd year. Harry was still as brave as he was when he had to go up against the thing. But one thing that amazed them all, was that Harry and Mayfloy had become friends. Playing Quidditch together was tough enough. Harry sat next to Hermione, her head stuck in Hogwarts; A History. Ron sat across from him holding his new rat Scar named after Harry's Scar. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat was stretched out on the floor and Hedwig, Harry's owl was sitting up on a overhead rack, sleeping. Scar was bigger that Scabbers, Ron's old rat and also darker. Crookshanks was still his big tabby cat self and Hedwig still her white self. Harry hopped up and got out some money as he could hear the Food Cart coming down the isle. He got out 3 Galleons and 2 Sickles. Ron had a packet of Bertie Botts every flavored beans., Hermione nibbling on a chocolate frog. As it came, Harry stood in the frame of the door and waited. Once it arrived, he got a butterbeer and a packet of chocolate frogs himself. The cart left and Harry sat back down. Ron jumped up and said 'Excuse me guys, gonna go see Lavender.' Hermione took no notice but Harry simply smiled. He settled back down and them stretched his legs across the other seat. Hermione moved closer and rested her head in the crock of Harry's neck. 'Dumbledore didn't sat who we were having as a DADA teacher.' Harry calmly placed his arm over her shoulder. 'I am sure he'll be okay.' 'Better than okay Potter,' said a voice from the door. 'Oh hi Mayfloy.' Hermione chimed. 'Good morning, I know who the DADA teacher is.' 'Who?' 'My father, Lucius Mayfloy.' Harry was stunned, he hadn't see Mr. Mayfloy since 3rd year when Sirius was still loose. 'Your dad?' 'Yeah, and you know what? I bet he'll give me special treatment. But here's the thing. I don't want that.' 'What! Blaise Zabini hasn't been licking out your brain while you two are making out is she?' asked Harry. 'No, I just get enough of it at home. father recons that Hogwarts needs a teacher that will last longer than a year.' Ron entered beck into the compartment with a stunned look on his face. 'What's wit him?' 'Oh, Lavender would have gone too second stage hey Harry?' she asked him. 'Most deff, the only other time Ron looks like that is if Voldemort is around.' 'Well, I thought I should just tell you. Later all, I'm gonna go find Blaise.' Mayfloy left and Ron dozed off to sleep. Hermione turned to Harry. 'Now, I was like this,' she said tucking under his neck again, 'and you were like this.' she said putting his arm around her shoulders. Harry was inches away from her lips and was about to-'All Passengers to pick their things off the train, we are now arriving Hogwarts.' The commentator sounded. Harry and Hermione jumped back started to gather their things. Harry shock Ron awake and he still looked dazed. Once they arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the train to hear the familiar voice say 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!' Standing in front of them was Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper and the teacher of the Care Of Magical Creature class. 'Harry! 'ow are you? Those Muggles aren't treating' you like slug' are they?' 'No Hagrid, ever since 3rd year when i blew up Aunt Marge, they haven't been making any fuss.' 'Dat's good Harry, well, I better get these firs' years 'cross the river.' Harry and the others bid farewell to Hagrid and continued into on of the coaches drawn by an invisible horse. Harry and Hermione stepped in one together and Ron and Lavender stepped in one. As the carriages approached the castle, Harry could just see the boats crossing the river with the First years.

Chapter 2

Harry Hermione, Ron and Lavender all stood at the foot of two double doors. The Entrance hall had not been opened yet. Professor McGonagall would address them first. Harry started talking to Ron about Lavender and didn't notice Professor McGonagall until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. 'Welcome everyone. 6th years, I want to expect good things from you, you only have more left after this one. And there will be a few changes this year that Professor Dumbledore will mention. Okay, through the doors now please.' They all walked into the Hall and sat at their house table. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table while Lavender sat at the Ravenclaw one. Hermione saw Mayfloy and waved. Harry frowned. He had almost kissed Hermione on the train and she didn't take it seriously at all. Harry looked up and saw the jinxed roof and the hundred thousand candles floating in mid air. He then changed his gaze to the Staff table. In the centre sat Professor Dumbledore ( headmaster), next to him Professor McGonagall (deputy and Head of Gryffindor) Professor Snape (Potions mater and head of Slytherin) Professor Flitwick (Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw) Professor Sprout (Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff) Professor Twanely (the divination teacher) Hagrid (Care of Magical creatures) Professor Binns (History teacher) and at the end of the table sat a proud man with long white hair and a snake cane holding up his posture. Lucius Mayfloy. Then Harry was changed again, his gaze going to the double doors he had just entered, seamed to open again and in walked about 100 new first years. They all walked up the top of the Hall and stood in fount of the teachers. Professor McGonagall got up out of her seat once more with parchment in hand. Tiny Professor Flitwick disappeared the then emerged after a few seconds caring a stool and a beaten up all hat. They sat the hat on the stool and it then twitched and sang the sorting song. Professor McGonagall stood next to the hat. 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,; she said. 'Addo, Janice' a moment after that, 'Cornell, Tom.' It was the same right through until they all heard a name that shurred them, 'Mayfloy, Renée.' Everyone was a buzz with questions, head turned and faced Mayfloy, Crabbe and Goyle frowning at them and the head then turned the opposite way, except Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's. Crabbe and Goyle were about to go bezerk but Mayfloy held them off. Harry tiptoed over to him and crouched then said 'You didn't tell us you had a sister.' 'Well, she is kind of quiet. Renée was daughter with my father and his wife. When he and mother divorced, he met her in Paris and they had Renée.' 'Whoa, how does it feel to have a half-sister?' 'Weird, I think you better go before Professor Snape takes some points away from Gryffindor.' Harry tiptoed back to his seat and told Hermione and Ron. The sorting hat had put Renée in Slytherin and she sat next to her Half-Brother. That was the end of the sorting and now Dumbledore was going to make his speech. 'Welcome all, especially our new first years, I am proud to say the following. We had a new Quidditch captain for each house: Hufflepuff: Justin Flint-Fletchley, Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Slytherin: Draco Mayfloy and Gryffindor:' their was a silent pause, 'Harry Potter' he said with a smile. Cheers from every house opened up and the four next captains steeped up front with Dumbledore. Dumbledore got out his wand and said 'Bagnigum Apearium' and the captains looked on their robes to see a badge that marked 'Quidditch Captain for' and then what house they were in. Dumbledore gave out the usually beginning of term notices: the forbidden forest, the restricted section in the library and then introduced Mr. Mayfloy. 'He will be your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year. We hope he lasts longer than the other teachers. They then ate the feast then retired to the common room.

Chapter 3

All the people of Gryffindor were standing outside the portrait hole of the Fat Lady waiting for their Prefect or somebody to tell them the password for the new year. The new Head Boy, Joseph Green, came barging through the crowd, he told them the password (soggytoad) and they went inside. Hermione and Harry were still waiting for Ron who was bidding farewell to Lavender. They sat down on one of the coaches waiting for Professor McGonagall to say what she was going to say before. She entered moments later behind Ron and said '6th year boys and girls. We are giving you the privileges of the 7th year. Tell them Joseph.' 'Since we are the oldest students, we are the most trusted. We have secrect dormitories of two and all Professor's have said it is okay. Males and females may pair up in two, one boy and one girl, to keep a dorm for the year. Pair up and tell me and I write the pair's down.' There was about 3 seconds of silence before Seamus Finnigan shouted 'Midnight Fun Everyone' 'no Seamus, we simply think that males and females should become closer with the opposite sex.' People started to pair up and Harry had an idea. He walked up to Hermione and asked her if she wanted to be his partner. Hermione smiled and agreed and they went over to Joseph and put their names down. 'right, this is how it works. You get a key, they key has got a symbol in it that only the people that use it know about. Your luggage will appear when you say "Luggish Amperish" and enjoy your dorm. If we find out that someone else is in your dorm we will take the privilege away.' Hermione walked upstairs while Harry said goodbye to Ron. Harry walked up after Hermione to see her standing at the door. He put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. As they walked in, they saw two giant beds in one side of the room, a coach on the middle, a fireplace at the top and a bathroom in the middle of the two beds. Hermione got out her wand and said 'Luggish Amperish' and then Harry did the same. Then, Hermione sank into the coach and moaned. 'This is great.' said Harry. But Hermione didn't answer. 'Herms, are you okay?' 'Um, Harry. Can I ask you something?' 'Sure,' 'On the train, before Mayfloy interrupted, were you going to kiss me?' 'I don't know, it felt like I was going to and if Mayfloy hadn't, I probably would have.' Hermione sighed, 'Do you want to?' 'huh?' 'I asked "Do You Want To?"' 'Hermione, we don't have too.' Hermione got up from where she was sitting and sat on Harry's lap. 'Please...' Harry gently brought his lips to hers and kissed her. After a few seconds they both broke off. 'Harry...I...' 'I know, we can't, it will ruin our friendship...' Harry said placing a kiss on her shoulder. 'But...Ron.' she said kissing his ear. 'I know...'he said kissing her neck lightly sucking her neck. 'Harry no love bites please,' Hermione said pulling his face away from her neck. She finally got off him and went downstairs. Harry just breathed and looked on Hermione's bed. Crookshanks was lying stretched out over the bed, Hedwig screeching in her cage. Harry walked over to her cage, let her outside and then sat back on her bed. He slowly walked downstairs into the Common Room to see Hermione wasn't there. Ron and Grinny were talking to Dean and Seamus, Parvati and Cindi. 'Ron?' 'Hey Harry! You remember Parvati and Cindi don't you?' 'Ah yeah hi, Ron?' 'Harry that's not a-' 'RON!' 'Calm down, what is it?' 'Have you seen Hermione?' 'Ah, she ran downstairs and through the portrait hole? Why?' 'Never mind.' What had Harry done? Hermione and he were sapost to be best friends and he had gone and kissed her, with a love bite as a souvenir. He ran out the portrait hole then ran down the hall. He spotted Mayfloy who looked mad. 'Mayfloy!' Mayfloy walked up to Harry fists clenched. Once he got to Harry, that clenched fist came in contact with Harry's face. 'How could you do that to Hermione?' he yelled to a stunned Harry now lying on the ground. 'What?' 'She told me everything Harry, don't deny it.' Mayfloy walked off and Harry held his head. 'Harry Potter!' said a girls voice. Harry looked behind him too see 11 year old Renée Mayfloy. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her cold green eyes sat in the middle of her face, piercing into Harry's. 'Why did Draco hit you? I thought you were friends.' 'We are friends, it just...something happened.' 'Hermione Granger right?' 'yeah, did you see where she went?' 'out onto the school grounds.' 'Thank you,' Harry said. He ran to the Entrance hall and ran out the huge double doors. He scanned the grounds and saw a person sitting on the bank of the pond. He walked silently to the person and saw it was Hermione, she was watching the water. 'Hermione...I...' she turned around to Harry. She instantly leapt up to his face once she saw his black mark. 'Harry...' She touched it gently, stocking it. 'Hermione...why can't we kiss as friends?' 'Because I want us to be more than friends, but I don't know when.' Harry looked stunned. He smiled and she smiled back. They walked up to the castle hand-in-hand.

Chapter 4

Classes started next morning. Hermione had not yet turned up at the table. Thousands of owls were flying in the window carrying, letters, parcels and just landing in for a meal. Harry saw Neville Longbottom`s owl drop a small parcel in his lap, he saw Mayfloy's give him a letter and saw Ron with a new broom which he got from his dad. Harry looked for his own owl, finally spotting her as she landed and dropped something long and skinny, dropped on the table. Hedwig squawked because of her success. Harry looked oddly at the parcel. Hermione finally appeared and held his hand under the table. Ron didn't yet know, that was how they wanted it. Hermione let go to let Harry open his package. While this was happening, 6th year timetables were being passed down the line. As Harry opened his gift, he gasped. It was a broomstick that said 'Light-night Bolt' in silver righting. Harry stared at the broom. He didn't need a new broomstick. His Firebolt was good enough. But he needed to try it. Then he saw the card and read: 'To Harry, welcome to the sixth year. It is custom for all new sixth years to get a new broom, Madam Hooch.' Harry gasped. Ron was sitting at the table opened mouthed with egg salad almost dripping down his chin. 'Harry...H-Harry that's a Light-night bolt.' 'I know that.' 'Harry...look.' Ron pulled out a magazine that said 'Quidditch Brooms and Riders' and opened to a page with a picture of someone Hermione didn't want to see. 'Viktor Krum has the same broom. It is the best broom this year.' 'Harry, do put that thing down and see what you have first.' Hermione said princely. 'Um...oh...Care Of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, then, Herbology with Ravenclaw, lunch, Defence against the Dark Arts with Slytherin and History with Hufflepuff. Have about you two?' 'Same as you Harry,' Ron said happily. 'Care Of Magical creatures, Herbology, DADA and Astrology.' '3 classes with us.' 'mmm...well, we better gat to class. Hagrid will be waiting.' They got up, ran to the dorms briefly, grabbing their books, then went out the double doors that lead to the grounds. They started walking towards Hagrid's hut which stood just before the Forbidden Forest. They spotted Hagrid just as they reached the lake. He was standing with his huge, black boarhound, Fang, and a few students were sitting on the fresh grass next to a few big wooden crates. As they finally arrived, Hagrid said, 'Mornin' all. 'ow are you all? we 're gonna start...Lillytrolls.' 'What?' asked Ron quietly. 'Lillytrolls, Ron, 're slippery creatures 'hat will poison ya if ya get um mad.' Hagrid pointed to a crate. '3 to a group now. Ya need, a 'older, a 'atcher and a 'esercher. The 'older 'olds the Lillytroll and the 'atcher 'atches it if tries ta jump while the 'esercher studies if deres anytin' wrong.' Harry, Ron and Hermione were a group. Harry the holder, Ron the catcher and Hermione the researcher. Harry held the troll softly, not trying to get it mad, Ron held out two gloved hands as Hermione studied the scars and shape of it. It was a blue fluff, with a head with no hair at all. It had scars on its legs and it's tail, which was pink, has a big piece of fleche missing. After about 15 minutes, Hagrid quitted them down and made them sit down. They were now going to do an Oral report on the Lillytoad. Hermione of coarse was doing it. Hermione stood up and smiled at Harry. 'Lillytoads, a short description,' as Hermione talked, Harry listened and after she finished and Hagrid gave her a pass. After everyone had finished, it was time for Herbology. Harry was working hard on his Tumbleweed experiment when he had a sharp pain in his scar. Then the pain grew and surged through his entire body. He fell to the floor with pain and Hermione and Ron yelled for him to stop screaming. His eyes then shut and he went black... When Harry finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the Hospital Wing. He tried to move but saw that he couldn't. He looked why and saw Hermione sleeping on one side and Ron on the other. He smiled. He brushed the hair out of Hermione's face. She stirred and awoke with a start. 'Harry...'she whispered. 'hey Hermione,' he smiled. Hermione hugged him with full force and kissed him lightly, breaking off when they heard Ron stir. 'Harry...how you doing mate?' 'Ok,' 'Dumbledore was up here while you were out. Borrowed your Cloak to see what he was saying, me and Hermione. Heard him talkin' to Lucius Mayfloy and guess who else? Sirius. He was here, looking over ya. Couldn't bear it. Went after Dumbledore had finished. You did scare everyone Harry.' 'Sirius was here, and you didn't wake me.' 'He said not to wake you because...' Hermione broke off. She held Harry's hand and said 'Voldemort...has risen, he has killed 40 Muggles and 10 wizards this week.' 'What? No!' Harry screamed. 'that will be all Mr. Potter.' Professor Dumbledore was standing there, eyes fixed on Ron and Hermione. 'I will not take points away from Gryffindor because Harry had a right to know.' 

Chapter 5

Dumbledore sat down on the foot of Harry's hospital bed. 'Harry, Voldemort blew up the Dursleys. I am so sorry Harry.' Harry looked mad but happy. He had always hated the Dursley's but not enough to kill them. Hermione said that her and Ron would see him in the Common Room later. Hermione kissed his forehead and Ron shock his hand. 'Better get well before first game.' Ron said with a smile. They both left and Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore he could have ten minutes. 'Sir, what...why?' 'I think, that, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, thought that he would get rid of anyone close to you.' 'But Hermione and Ron. Both their families are nice and close to me.' 'We have already thought of that. Where do you think Sirius went?' 'So they will be here?' 'The Grangers will help in here and Mrs. Weasley will cook in the kitchen, Mr. Weasley will be the teacher of a new subject for fourth years and above-Ministry Studies...' 'What about the boys?' 'Charlie and Bill will help Hagrid with Care Of Magical creatures, Percy will help his father and Fred and George will be assistants to some teachers.' Harry lied down, now calm. 'And this new part will cheer you up a bit.' Harry jumped again. 'Now that Sirius is a free man, he will come here...and teach.' Harry jumped up on his bed, jumping up and down. 'What subject?' 'The dark Arts with Mr. Mayfloy.' Harry jumped up for joy. Ten minutes passed and Professor Dumbledore had to leave. That afternoon after Harry was completely well again, he made his way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and after giving the new password ( Toad Tonsils ) he went inside and saw Hermione sitting on a coach with Crookshanks sitting next to her. She had her _Potions or Poisons_ book and a cup of Coco. Ron must have gone to bed early because he would have stayed up later but he was sharing a room with Lavender. He sneaked up to Hermione and whispered in her ear 'So you waited?' Hermione smiled but left her gaze to the fire. Hermione gets up and walks upstairs. Harry follows her. They reach the stairs and waited for Harry, who had the key. He opened the door and she went and sat on her bed. Harry followed her over and sat behind her, kissing her neck. Hermione moaned. She couldn't believe this. Harry was never like this. She faced him, fire in her eyes. 'Harry, I am so sorry I couldn't help.' 'Hermione...' Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead. 'Your parents are coming here.' 'What!?' So Harry began to tell him everything that he was told in the Hospital Wing. 'This is great Harry.' Hermione laid down and looked at the roof. 'Final year, I can't wait till we graduate.' 'Either can I. Then we can live together forever.' 'Harry are you sad about the Dursley's? They were your only living relatives.' 'I don't know, Sirius will be here, but...I don't know. It's like I don't care, but I do.' He laid down next to her and stared at the roof too. Soon, they were asleep on her bed. Next morning, Harry heard an owl squawk and saw a huge black Raven-Beak owl. He went to it and took the paper of its leg. He read:

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry about the Dursleys. Just heard from Dumbledore. You, Hermione and Ron come down to me house one day huh? A spot of tea might do you good._

_Hagrid_

Harry watched the bird fly away and sat at his desk. Hagrid was sorry about the Dursley's. Harry felt lips on his neck. Hermione kissed it softly then pulled away. 'Who's that from?' 'Hagrid, he said we should come down. Heard about...' 'I know.' Harry turned around to see Hermione in a tank top and jeans. Stepping closer, she reached up to rake her hand through his hair, smiling when she watched his eyes flutter shut. "You have no idea what you do to me Hermione," he murmured, rubbing against her hand to show his enjoyment. "Show me then," she whispered back in his ear. He gripped her wrists and pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers. After a few passionate kisses, he pulled away again, but not letting go of her body. "We should stop." he said while Hermione placed kisses all over his bare chest. His mind was telling him he was going too far but his body and heart were not stopping his actions. If this continued, it might ruin their friendship. "We should," Hermione replied yet she hadn't stopped what she was doing. "Oh bloody hell Hermione. I love you," he said huskily before grabbing her face and bringing it close to kiss her senseless, which is just what he did. Neither noticed the song that was just beginning to play while they slowly undressed each other, enjoying their first time together.  
  
Nobody Wants to be Lonely  
  
Hermione raised her arms as Harry pulled her shirt off, revealing her perfect breasts. His eyes wondered down and felt himself growing harder. His hands reached out to brush against them and did more when he heard her mutter his name seductively. He looked up at her flustered face and brought her closer, chest to chest. He loved the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingers. It felt so right and smooth to touch, he just couldn't get enough. She had a few freckles here and there and he leaned down and kissed each one lovingly. "God Harry, I love you." Hermione called out, leaning down to kiss his head.  
Harry felt Hermione claw at his pants while he lay her down on his bed. He noticed how aggressive she was becoming, like her usual self, and couldn't love it more. He helped her remove them, showing off his black boxers. Reaching lower himself, Harry pulled her bottoms off as well to reveal a pair of red underwear. Grabbing the sheets from behind him, he brought them over their heads, their lips finding each other's in the darkness. Hands everywhere, with lips not far behind. Whispers of love and encouragement were barely heard except to the two best friends while they became lovers and realization of them being soul mates. Heat and warmth that had been so aching before, were now enjoyable, both wanting more. Skin against skin, lips against lips, everything they'd always dreamed of, was finally coming true. And just before they took that last step into becoming more, Harry looked down and smiled lovingly. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too Harry. So much." After seeing her nod, he entered her, slowly; both were feeling the rush of being in love. In their afterglow, both lay together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Their breathing was just returning to normal and the only other sound was heard in the dimly lit room was the song playing softly in the background. Harry finally bent his head down to see Hermione's reaction to what they just did. "Hermione?" he whispered the little scared boy in him showing up. "I love you. That's all that matters right now okay?" she replied, giving him a soft kiss on the lips to prove herself. Harry needed no further approval before pulling her atop of him, giving her another powerful kiss, not caring if his body was up for another round or not. Not caring what would be the consequences, both continued to make love early into the morning, memorizing each other. After both were spent, they lay back down, wrapped up in each other, loving every moment of the bliss. When Hermione had drifted off to sleep after listening to Harry's steady heartbeat, Harry lie awake, watching her as she dreamt. He remembered the song that had been playing earlier and couldn't agree more with it. During the whole night, he hadn't thought of being a hero or saving the world. He didn't want to be that person everyone prayed for. He just wanted to be Harry and to Hermione, that's all she saw. Nothing mattered besides her and nothing would break them apart. He would do anything to prove that too. While thinking this, he blissfully fell asleep, already dreaming about the girl lying in his arms.

Chapter 6

When they finally got downstairs, they had to skip breakfast and go straight to DADA. They ran to the classroom and when they entered they saw, a big, familiar, black dog, sitting at the foot of Professor Mayfloy's desk. They sat down at the seats at the back. Hermione looked at the black dog then at Harry. 'Well?' 'Just watch.' A moment later, the black dog transformed back into a Human. 'Animus, that's what I am.' The class cheered as Sirius bowed. Professor Mayfloy looked at the crowd. 'Quiet down class. Yes, Professor Black is an Animus. Sine you are all 17, I will be teaching you how to be an Animus. Now, let me see. You had, Professor Quirrell in 1st year, Professor Lockhart in 2nd year, Professor Lumpkin in 3rd year, Professor Moody in 4th year, Professor Dragonhart in 5th year and Professor Shifter in 6th year.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
